


I'm A Little In Love With The Way You Fight For Me

by GideonGraystairs



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Clubbing, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: “Did that help?” he questioned dryly, raising an eyebrow towards the enraged man. Magnus whirled around with a scowl stretched across his features that would’ve had Alec splattering across the brick wall behind him, if only looks really could have killed.





	I'm A Little In Love With The Way You Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu) 07/05/2015. I'm currently working on cross-posting everything I've written onto ao3. Jesus, I wrote so much of these things when I was fifteen. Where did all my free time go?
> 
> Requested by Anonymous as a line of dialogue prompt: Maybe Malec and the third one?

Magnus let out a frustrated sound as the club door slammed shut behind them. The resounding bang echoed loudly through the empty alleyway, bouncing off the dumpsters and unmoving metal doors. Alec stepped off the small stairway leisurely, watching Magnus growl at thin air again with a vaguely amused expression.

“Idiots!” his friend snapped roughly, kicking an empty beer bottle into the brick wall of the club they’d just been tossed out of. It hit home with a satisfying crash, splintering into a thousand jagged bits of glass that scattered across the pavement in a trickle of musical clangs. Alec sighed, reaching up to fix the lapels of his jacket. He dusted off the glitter from his shoulders, a leftover from the wild partying happening behind the closed door at his back.

“Did that help?” he questioned dryly, raising an eyebrow towards the enraged man. Magnus whirled around with a scowl stretched across his features that would’ve had Alec splattering across the brick wall behind him, if only looks could have really killed.

“They started it!” Magnus threw back violently, throwing his hands up in the air to accompany the irritated words. He had the kind of anger in his voice that said he probably wouldn't be calming down anytime soon. “So what if I threw the first punch? They were the ones talking shit about my boyfriend.”

Alec blinked, closing his mouth on the comment he’d been just about to make. “Boyfriend?” he repeated, raising his eyebrow even higher.

Magnus froze, halfway through spinning back around to kick another beer bottle into oblivion. Letting out a breath that echoed through the alley like a shout, Magnus squared his shoulders and muttered out something Alec didn’t catch. Then, so suddenly he didn’t even have time to mention that it was probably a terrible idea, the idiot lunged forward to slam his fist against the rock-solid brick wall.

Alec watched with a mildly concerned expression as Magnus jumped back from it just as quickly, clutching his hand to his chest with a shout of pain. “Did that hurt?” he inquired curiously, not moving a muscle to help. “It looked like it hurt.”

Magnus gave him a vicious look in response, still clinging to his injured hand like it might fall off if he let it go for even a second. “No,” he snapped back angrily. “That didn’t hurt at _all_.”

Blue eyes tracked his movements as he tried to bring his hand away from his chest to examine it, but quickly aborted the action with a pained hiss and an enraged groan. Alec sighed, glancing up at the night sky like he needed the energy of some higher-power to deal with such idiocy, and then stepped toward his supposed boyfriend. He stepped the rest of the way into the alley, his footsteps loud even with the muffled sounds of the club still filling the chill night air.

“Here,” he offered softly, reaching forward to gently pull Magnus’s injured hand into his own. “Let me.”

The taller of the two watched in thinly veiled distrust as Alec carefully opened his palm, tracing pale calloused fingers along the life and fate lines, before moving onto the heart. He flipped the hand with attentive care, running the tips of his fingers along the angry idiot’s bruised knuckles. Magnus felt his breath catch, watching with a fluttering heart as the boy brought the extremity up to his mouth, where he kissed each of the injured knuckles with soft lips Magnus would much rather have felt against his own. This, however, was definitely a close second.

Then, letting his friend’s hand fall softly back to his side, Alec commented disinterestedly, “At least you’ve got a weak arm. You might’ve shattered your hand if you didn’t.”

Magnus snapped back into full-rage mode, yanking said hand back across the remaining distance between them with a scowl. “Gee,” he spat sarcastically. “Thanks, Casanova.”

Alec grinned, stepping forward ever so slightly to loop his arms around the taller man’s neck. “What are boyfriends for?” he retorted bemusedly.

And, well, Magnus couldn’t help the way the words washed the scowl right off his face any more than he could resist the urge to lean down and kiss him already.


End file.
